Ashish go to Castle Black to Meet Jon Snow, Sit on Wall and Meet Girls
by SaurabhFiction
Summary: Original character Ashish goes to Castle Black to form lasting friendship w/ crow clan, look at nice views from the wall, and sit on the same. Also, he's looking for girl to take on a date.


Ashish was go to Wall Black Castle to join night watch club. Ashish was hear lot about new secret club in ice mountain area of continent, so he go up there wearing warm clothing item such as jacket, boot, pant, scarf, and some glove. He was think about getting hat, but he was notice not lot of people have hat, so he was use this information to make determination that hat wasn't even a trendy item to wear it when in wall club. Ashish finally get up to Wall and knock on door. Young man w/ long dark hair like girl would wear it was answer door and look at Ashish for bit.

"Are you lost?" young man tell to Ashish.

"No," Ashish tell back to him. "I'm here for wall duty. Was sent here on secret pilgrimage to join secret club and have various adventure," Ashish explain to him in specific detail.

"Do you even know what the night's watch is?" young man say.

"I know the secret oath of it…" Ashish say: "I am night's watch. I come here to join special club of crow, which is dark animal who can fly, make noise, fight w/ sword, and save all of humanity. I do it for glory, for love, and for destiny," Ashish say.

Young man was look at Ashish for very long time and didn't even know what to say to it.

Ashish then say, "What's ur name."

Young man look at Ashish say, "Snow. Jon Snow. Son of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell."

Ashish smile and look at him. "Oh, ok," he tell him, but then start to laugh. "Hehehehe," Ashish say. He was laugh b/c snow was elemental precipitation commonly associate w/ cold condition, winter, santa clause, holiday, reindeer, and ski resort.

"What are you laughing at?" Jon Snow say.

"You don't even do any ski," Ashish explain. "But," he continue, "can I join club. I can recite oath again to prove it."

Jon Snow took few step back and say, "Please don't say another word. Just…get inside and we'll figure out what to do with you."

Ashish smile and was so grateful to make new friend w/ Jon Snow, who was appropriately name due to weather condition and honorable son of Tony Stark, who was famous super hero from various film story. Ashish walked into secret hideout of crow club, and was ready to look for girls to talk to, make conversation, make romantic pass at, and ask out on date.

He look around and see lot of man w/ beard, fur coat, cape, sword, plus other item. But, he didn't even see one girl.

"Yo," Ashish say to JS. "Where's it."

Jon turn around and say, "Where's what?"

Ashish pat him on shoulder to give friendly pat on shoulder. "It," Ashish say.

"What's _it_?" Jon say.

"Yes," Ashish tell him. "Girls, man. Where's it."

Now Jon was grin at Ashish. "There are no girls at Castle Black," Jim say. "At the night's watch, we swear to take no wives, father no children, and we never leave our post."

Ashish was think this was good fit due to fact that he wanted to have many girlfriend w/o longterm commitment. Also, after difficulty w/ Todd, he knew having children was big responsibility. Also, post was term commonly use w/ post office and mail system, so Ashish didn't even need it because it was commonly associate w/ bill payment. Occasionally it was deliver Victoria Secrets catalog, but w/ real girlfriend, he didn't even need to get it. Also, he was think that Castle Black was interesting name for competitor to famous restaurant business: White Castle. WC was feature in lot of pop culture outlet, such as TV, movie, commercial, and various film such as Harry Potter go to White Castle. It was feature various menu item such as sandwich, burger, french fry, onion ring, soda, and mini version of the same for children to eat lot of nutritional content.

Ashish smile and say, "Good, man. It is good fit for my life style. Please tell me when the girls arrive."

Joe Snow was look at Ashish, but he didn't even say one thing! He was appear to be confuse, so he go over to other watchmen to discuss various matter. Few of them were look at Ashish, and Ashish wave to them in order to convey proper etiquette of social interaction and politeful nature of interpersonal dynamic.

Then, Ashish was take elevator up to top of wall, sit in lawn chair, and wait for sunrise by the fire of it, until he could keep warm w/ company of girl in cold environment.


End file.
